Emailing You My Heart
by Yuki Sakura-chan
Summary: Bella lives in Phoenix. Edward lives in Forks. They meet online with their secrets, and it goes from there. Possible Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**E-MAILING YOU MY HEART.**

All Vampire.

_Bella lives in Phoenix. Edward lives in Forks. They meet online with their secrets, and it goes from there. _Stephanie Meyer owns them all. Isn't she lucky?

BPOV

As I watched the sunrise awake from its sleep, my thoughts began take hold as well. I would be leaving Renée in a week's time. I knew it was for the best. Even though I would of liked to say it was all for Renée, but wasn't. It was this time two weeks ago when it all started simply enough with just one thought…

_I am eighteen years old, now. Even in the little bit of time since my change, I have noticed I am not aging. I can only assume the immortality stereotype about vampires is indeed true._

I turned on her Ipod to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The music just soothes me, and I can feel my mind dances along with the notes. It makes me smile. Then it dawned upon me the most important realization.

_I HAVE to find something to live for; otherwise I am just going to be empty inside. _

I took my time to get ready for school. My thoughts continued to dart between what lied ahead for me and my day ahead. What could I live for? I gracefully descended the stairs (_one good thing about being a vampire, huh?)_ and joined my mother, Renée, and my step-father, Phil for breakfast. Even though I detested human food these days, I still needed put on a show for them. As they kissed I knew what I was missing. What could eternally satisfy me...

_Renée really loves Phil. Phil is so wonderful for her. I can't really remember Charlie and Renée being ever together, but I am glad Renée has Phil. _

I said my goodbyes to Renée and Phil, as I leaves for school.

_A Vampire. I need a Vampire. But where?_

I made a dash towards the library, as I entered the school building. I tried my best to maintain human speed, but my thoughts made me ancy.

_Ugh. Another day in the prison called high school. I know even after I graduate, I will still look as I belong here. What a curse. However, I suppose I am lucky. Even before my change I looked the part. I was pale and could pull off the goth look, but it kind of makes sense why there are no other vampires around. The whole sunlight making you sparkle is a bit of problem._

I had already put some thought into moving. Charlie, my father, lived in this town in middle of nowhere in Washington called Forks. I hated the thought of leaving Renee, but the lack aging and living the very sunny Phoniex was becoming a problem. I thought to myself with disgust,

_I HATE, and when I say HATE I actually mean I LOATHE Forks. However, I would not have cover up and wear all this disgusting thick make-up every day just to keep my cover._

At the library, I checked my email, as I usually do every morning. I had recently joined this forum about vampires. I had hoped that maybe one of these posting obsessed individuals may actually be a vampire, and not just emo child without a life. In my email that day though, it notified me that she had received a PM from the forum.

_Just great…_, I though, _I just need to start my morning with another member trying to hit on me._ It was starting to become a problem. Even though I was annoyed, I went to check it out anyway.

Masochistic _Lion Says:

_I think people really give vampires a bad rap. I mean what is to say they are not kind and caring, and actually want to be loved and cared for?_

A/N: I do not write too many fanfics, so if there is anything you all think I could do better, let me know. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. If enough people like it, then I will write more. Also, remember Forks and Phoenix are in two different time zones, so if Bella messaged him when she started her day at school, then he would get it a little bit later.

**A/N: The rewrite on all chapter are complete I have decided to split off Bella and Edward POVs into different chapters for the first two chapters, because I felt it told the story better.**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions II

_Bella lives in Phoenix. Edward lives in Forks. They meet online with their secrets, and it goes from there. _Stephanie Meyer owns them all. Isn't she lucky?

EPOV

Edward started the day with a little Debussy, while looking at the same sun that had risen with Bella. His thoughts plagued him.

_They all have someone. Carlisle has Esme. Emmett has Rosalie. Japser has Alice. But I do not have anyone to call my own. I am 110 and I live with my family in this town in the middle of nowhere called Forks. I mean who names a town, Forks? The ancestors of my classmates must have been on something when they decided to plop down here and name this town._

_It comes down to the fact that I have no one. For all the vampires we have met, I have a hard time believing that there is not online site where we can just converse about our problems, threats, and triumphs, but then again, they did not live the style we do. _

Edward had found the same site as Bella_, _which he did not know why he was wasting his time on it.

_I can believe I care about this stupid dinky site for vampire obsessed teenagers, where they have it all wrong._

There was one member that stood out to him that he felt drawn to. He had asked Alice if she could see anything about this girl, but she responded by singing the Greek Alphabet backwards. He knew enough not to bet against Alice. He had followed her posts trying to find out as much as he could. He finally got up the nerve to message her.

_Maybe, even if she is human, she will be the hope that not all humans will just think we are all blood lusting monsters._

So, he messaged her not expecting an answer, but hoping_. _He figured,_ the worse she could think is that I was one of those dumb teenagers._

Therefore, it surprises him, when he turned on his computer on, to see that he had response.

Stupid Lamb says:

_I like to believe they are not all blood thirsty monsters, but I have to yet to meet one that proves that to me. _

His heart soared. He typed back:

_Lol. It would be interesting to meet one, I suppose. I wonder what I would say to a vampire, if I ever met one. How are you doing today, may I ask?_

_-E_

He had hoped he would not scare her off by asking how she was doing. He really found her intriguing.

_Tanya tries so hard to get my attention. I do not deny she is a good person, but she is not who I want for a mate. I see the happiness of my family as they look at their mates. I want that._

_That is really what I want..._

**A/N: The rewrite on all chapter are complete I have decided to split off Bella and Edward POVs into different chapters for the first two chapters, because I felt it told the story better.**


	3. Chapter 2: Forks and Spoons

**E-MAILING YOU MY HEART – Chapter 2: Forks and Spoons**

**Once again, Ms. Meyers is very lucky, and she is the sole owner of the sparkly Edward and Bella!**

**BVOP**

As the day dragged on I found myself wondering about the message I had received. I know I should be paying attention to what the teachers are saying, but I know I will just end up repeating high school elsewhere or just go into isolation to survive after I graduate, so it didn't really matter. The one reoccurring thought that plagued me is that he is HUMAN. I should not get involved with humans. I know it would not lead to good things. I have pretty good control when I am school, but I would be lying if I said that I had never feasted upon a human before. I did not wish to see myself as a blood sucking monster, nor could I kill too many people in Phoenix without being noticed; so, I decided one day to try biting an animal instead. I found it quenched my thirst, thus from that point on I decided it is probably best I try to be non-human blood drinking vampire. At the end of the day though, I do have to admit, human blood is just a bit tastier than little fluffy bunny rabbits.

As lunchtime approached, I grew increasing impatient about checking my messages. For someone who has all the time in the world, quite literally, I couldn't wait to see if there was a response. I do have to mention that is such a time saver to not have to eat or sleep. I held my breath, well my symbolic breath, and practically fell out of my chair when I saw I had a response.

Masochistic Lion Says:

_Lol. It would be interesting to meet one, I suppose. I wonder what I would say to a vampire, if I ever met one. How are you doing today, may I ask?_

_-E_

Was he asking if me how I am doing, or is that what he would ask a vampire? I assume because he did not use any quotes, he must be asking me. So, I responded:

Stupid Lamb Says:

_I am doing pretty well, thanks for asking. I just working on the whole going to school and being bored in school thing. I suppose if I ever met a vampire, I would ask him/her what they would want from life. By the way, how are you doing? _

_-B_

**EVOP**

This girl intrigued me. Her words seemed honest and kind. I had trouble understanding what she was doing on this forum. I had looked to see what she had posted, but her few comments along with her attitude seemed so out of place. There were not any "I would be a vampire so I could…" posts, nor any "It would be so kewl to be a Vampire, because…" posts. The post that stood out to me the most was an answer to the question, "If you were a vampire, what type of vampire would you be?" While others answered stupid things like "I suck your blood." Her answer just let me with my open. She wrote:

_I would try my best to be kind vampire, and I would do my best not to kill. I would try to break vampire stereotypes, because I am sure there are some. I mean sleeping in coffin just sounds so uncomfortable. Most of all, I would want to be loved, if that could be possible. I know I would not want to spend all eternality alone._

Today was a sunny day, so school was out of the question. I know I wouldn't be missing anything I hadn't learned many times before. I had spent the morning hunting and thinking. Currently, I am particularly grateful my siblings cannot hear my thoughts. They would freak out if they knew how curious I was about this human. I wondered where she lived and what she liked. When I returned from my morning actives, I was surprised to find that she had already answered me:

Stupid Lamb Says:

_I am doing pretty well, thanks for asking. I am just working on the whole going to school and being bored in school thing. I suppose if I ever met a vampire, I would ask him/her what they would want from life. By the way, how are you doing? _

_-B_

I am smiling so much, and if my heart could beat, it would have skipped a beat. I replied:

Masochistic Lion Says:

_I am doing pretty well. I skipped school and went camping today. I really enjoy reading what have written on this forum. I find you to be quite insightful. I do hope this is not forward of me, but my instant messenger name is: Masochistic Lion if you would like want to contact me_. _What else are you interested in beside vampires?_

_-Edward_

**(A/n) I didn't put the IM service, because well I am sure someone already have this name as a screen name, and it isn't our favorite sparkly Edward. **

**BPOV**

After a horribly dull day at school and work, I happy to drive home in my favorite, beat up, paint peeling, tough as nails, truck that Charlie had bought it for me in hopes I would move to Forks. Apparently, he doesn't know me too well.

I did not know where my mystery writer lived, but I really hoping for a response. Needless to say, I was not disappointed.

Masochistic Lion Says:

_I am doing pretty well. I skipped school and went camping today. I really enjoy reading what have written on this forum. I find you to be quite insightful. I do hope this is not forward of me, but my instant messenger name is: Masochistic Lion if you would like want to contact me_. _What else are you interested in beside vampires?_

_-Edward_

I sent instant message him immediately.

Stupid Lamb: Hello, Edward.

Masochistic Lion: Hi, Stupid Lamb. Do you have a real name? Stupid Lamb sound a bit demeaning.

Stupid Lamb: Bella.

M: Hi, Bella. Where do you live?

S: I live in Phoenix. How about you?

M: Forks. It's a really small town. You probably have never heard of it before.

S: Actually I have... but still, who names a town, Forks?

M: Dunno. Maybe we should rename Phoenix, Spoons. Then maybe Forks wouldn't feel so alone.

S: LOL.

I was beaming. We continued to talk for a few hours after that about music, writing, school, work, and just everything we could think of. I found out that he loves classical music, especially Debussy's Claire de Lune, and I told him about my favorite truck. I knew internet relationships are dangerous, but I feel so drawn to him.

M: Well, it's getting late, I suppose you need to sleep.

S: I suppose so, but I am such an insomniac.

M: me 2

Yes, humans need their sleep, sigh…so I had to play along, but I would of rather to of talked to him all night.

S: I suppose I should.

M: Talk to you tomorrow?

S: YES!

M: Good night and sleep well.

S: You, too.

I knew that I don't need a shower. I don't sweat, but Renee would expect it, and I do love the smell of the Freesias and Strawberry shampoo that I have. I couldn't get my mind off Edward. I wonder how he looks like, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow to speak to him.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for their reviews. The rewrites are done! Yay! So, hopefully I will update soon, right? Okay, reviews = love. **


	4. Chapter 3: Leaping

Once again, Sparkly Edward and Bella is Ms. Meyer's.

**Chapter 3: Leaping**

BVOP

I could not stop thinking about Edward all night.

F-O-R-K-S. Five little torturous letters.

Those letters just kept rolling through my head.

I have made it pretty well known that I loathe Forks.

I know Phil and Renee wish they could be around for me more, and Charlie would love to have me around more.

I mean Charlie is great and all. He tries... but he's Charlie.

Most of all… Edward is there. I know I have not known him long, but I wanted to be with him more than anything in world right now.

I know moving to Forks is a big leap for a guy, but it just seemed right.

**Authors Note:**

All the rewrites are done! Yay! I decided to leave chapter three alone. Yes, I know it short, but love the same, would ya? I want to thank you everyone who has reviewed and/ or has added me to their alert lists, and if any of you have any suggestions, please let me know.


	5. Update Scheduled

A/N: Sorry to everyone about not updating "Emailling You My Heart" sooner, but needless to say, I been busy. I know you just want the story, instead of excuses. Anyway, I have put a one-shot called "The Last Breath," for your temporary amusement, and I will update this within the week. I will replace all the A/N information with chapters, so if you want to comment, either message me here on Fanfiction or comment on one of the first three chapters. 25Nov09


	6. Chapter 4: Traveling Man

**The rewrite on all chapter are complete I have decided to split off Bella and Edward POVs into different chapters for the first two chapters, because I felt it told the story better. Bella's POV is in first person and Edward's is in third person. I left** **chapter three alone, but all others have been changed. So, if you get a chance, go back read it from the beginning. **

**If you haven't yet, and you want to be notified of when I update, add me or this story to your update alert. (See bottom left corner.) I want to thank you everyone who has reviewed and/ or has added me to their alert lists, and if any of you have any suggestions, please let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sparkly Edward, but I'd like to for Christmas, though. **

**And on with the story….**

**Chapter 4: Traveling Man**

**BVOP**

My bags were packed. I said good bye to my few acquaintances as school. My only real friends were Debussy, Chopin, and Beethoven, so I really was not leaving anything behind but Renee. But I hadn't told Edward that I would be moving there. I wanted to see him first. I wanted to make sure I would not hurt him, before I got too close.

Renee seemed so confused and heartbroken to my leaving, but I assured her it was for the best. I told her I really wanted to know Charlie just a little better. She held me, not noticing how cold I really was, but she always was just a bit oblivious to even major things like that; nevertheless, it was better for her that way.

"Come on, it will get dark soon if you don't leave, Bella." Phil chirped to us away from our good-byes. I wanted to take my truck to Forks, so I was going to drive all the way, with some stops along the way. Not that I needed to sleep, but I needed to pretend for Renee.

We said our good-byes once more as I climbed in to my truck and started to roll away from them. The trip was mostly uneventful. I got hit on a few times by these drunken airhead guys on their way to California, but I resolved that quickly when I nearly broke their fingers. I listened to Ricky Nelson for a good part of the trip, "Traveling Man" being one I favored, currently.

I pulled up to a familiar house with white siding. A house that I had done my best to avoid for the last 17 years. Charlie was waiting by the front door as I pulled up. I assume he must of heard my truck coming from a distance. He said very few words, but I could tell he was happy to see me. Of course, just to his style, he did not hover as I unpacked.

That night, as I laid there waiting for a new day, I thought about how I would fake my death. I had thought of several different scenarios over time, but I just wasn't ready to yet. I knew it would break Renee's heart. I could pretend to go college, and not come home during the holidays for a little while, but eventually that lie would run out...

EPOV

I hadn't heard from her in several days. _Maybe she didn't want to talk to me anymore_, I thought. I had a few minutes until I had to leave for school, but I did not really care to go today. I thought I had something… someone…

I sighed, I logged into my email once more, and to my surprise, she had emailed me.

_Edward,_

_Sorry for being so MIA. Didn't mean to make you worry, if I did. I had to go on quick trip over the weekend. I hope you have a good day, and I will talk to you later. _

_-Bella._

Before I had time to celebrate, Alice announced quite loudly throughout the house, even for human hearing, "We are going to have a new student today at school, and I will have a new best friend. Won't this be fun?"

**A/N: I wrote this pretty quickly, because I know I have been so bad about not updating. I hope you all enjoyed. I did not have much of a chance to proofread, so sorry if there are any errors**. Also, looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested.


	7. Chapter 5: Two of a Kind

_**Hi everyone. I hope everyone had a good holiday season and hope all is well for everyone. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward , Bella, Alice or any of their fellow companions , but I'd like to thank Stephanie Meyers for introducing them to the world. **_

**Chapter 5: Two of a Kind**

**BVOP**

I took a deep breathe before I walked in to the halls of Forks High School. From what I could tell Forks High School was no different than my old school in Phoenix. The walls, the banners, and even the people look almost exactly the same. There were only one and half reasons for why I was here. Edward… and a place to start over. I picked my schedule up from the registrar's office, and scanned my classes. I could foresee I was going to be very bored here.

As I searched for my first classroom, to my annoyance, a light skinned guy with midnight dark hair stops me, and introduces himself to me.

"Hi, you must be Isabella, I am Eric Yorkie, the ears and eyes of this school," he boasted confidently. "If you need anything or have any questions, I am the man to ask," he continued.

"It's Bella," I responded in a diplomatic manner.

"What class do you have first?"

" English."

" Would you like to show you the way?"

"Sure, why not," I answered with a minimal of amount sarcasm in my voice, disguised as indifference. I might as well make the best of this experience, considering this was still my first go around as Bella the 17 year old. As I followed Eric and his never ending speech to my classroom, a scent caught my attention. It smelled familiar, but yet different and slightly dangerous. I wanted to follow this scent, but class was about to begin. I introduced myself in front of classroom of staring eyes. I answered questions about Phoenix, and cracked few jokes. Toward the end of class, after the teacher had finished her lecture for the day, I was introduced to a swarm of names and faces that I did not care to remember, but would due to my photographic enhanced memory.

The rest of the morning went on pretty much the same. The lunch hour came, and I sat around with the new faces I had met that day. As per usual, I played around with my lunch. Once in a while I would covertly at vampire speed, drop part of my lunch in my backpack into an awaiting bag for them. I tried to stick with sandwiches, fruit, and vegetables for lunch, because they were less messy to hide. At my fourth drop, the same scent from earlier hit me with full force. I looked around to find where it was coming from, and I saw five teenagers, with a similar skin tone to mine walking into the cafeteria. I asked Jessica (I think) who they were, so she began to tell me about the Cullens. She named each out by name, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

"Is the only Edward in Forks?" I asked out loud. " Yes," she answered with a annoying quizzical face. It was then Edward faced us from where he and his siblings were sitting. _He must of heard us, I cursed myself silently. _When his golden eyes focused on mine, he looked at me with such a confused, but fearful look. Even with my vampire sight, he looked so beautiful and god-like to my eyes. Then the end of lunch bell rang, which broke our focus. I turned to grab my things, and when I turned back around to look for him, he was gone. As I walked to biology, I wondered to myself, _what was with that look? _Then I smiled as my thoughts changed direction. _On the bright note, he isn't just some weird basement dweller stalking me on the internet. That's comforting. _

When I stepped into my biology class, I was confronted with the same golden eyes and scent again. I did the only thing I could at that point, and I continued my mission toward the teacher; however, my mind started to scream when the teacher asked me to sit by Edward. _How could I sit with someone who seems to hate me so much already?_ Considering I had no choice in the matter, I quietly obliged and took my seat next to him. I sighed and faced him with a polite smile. _This is the man I travel all the way to Fork for._ His scent was so strong and intoxicating, but I could not figure out why it was so familiar. He was first to speak "Hello, Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Edward Cullen," he said in a smooth tone.

"It's Bella," I replied.

"I know what you are. I am letting you know now that we do not tolerate hunting in our territory."

"What am I?" I replied. He opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment Mr. Banner began to lecture.

**EPOV**

I could tell she was a vampire. I noticed hiding her food. I noticed her smell. Even though she was a vampire, she smelled so sweet. It would of made my heart pound, if it was beating. _Is this who Alice claimed would be her new best friend? _I had noticed in the cafeteria that I couldn't quite hear her voice. Maybe it was because she was new, and there were all the voices and commotion. Mr. Banner assigned her to sit next to me. I knew I was the first to encounter her, otherwise my sibling would of already told me about new vampire. It took upon myself to warn her, because we could not break treaty, now; so I introduced myself.

"Hello, Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Edward Cullen," I said in gentlemanly fashion.

"It's Bella," She replied. "I know what you are," I warned her. "I am letting you know now that we do not tolerate hunting in our territory."

"What am I?" she replied. At that moment lecture began. _How could she act so coy and innocent? Does she not know she is a monster like me? _I slipper a scrap of paper with the words "_Meet me by the silver Volvo after school. We'll get things straighten out then_," on it. When the bell rang, I dashed out to find Alice. She was waiting.

"Alice, what do you know about the new girl?" I question at a volume only she could hear.

_She's harmless. _

"What else?"

_She'll be there. _At this point she was singing the Aramaic alphabet "Why are you being so vague?" I knew whenever hiding things like this; it was for my benefit, but sometimes it could be just so annoying. Instead of answering she just skipped over to Jasper, and smiled at me with a mischievous grin. The rest of the day went by quickly, and as soon at the last bell rang, I was already waiting by my car, along with Jasper and Alice leaning against the side of the trunk, and with Alice in his arms.

She walked up cautiously. "Hello, Edward," she greeted.

"Hello, Bella. This is Jasper and Alice."

" I know. Jessica told me. So back to our early discussion. What am I?" _Well's she blunt, _thought Alice.

"Vampire."

"I am not," she denied.

"Yes you are. We can smell you. We are warning you again to not hunt in our territory. We have a permanent residence nearby, and we cannot afford to have any deaths near town."

"Then how do you survive?" she questioned accusingly.

"We're vegetarians," I responded nonchalantly.

"So am I." I could see the anger building up in her, as she simply turned and walked away. Even without being able to read her mind, her eyes showed the hatred she had for our kind. Regardless of her thoughts and emotions, I knew I wanted to know her better. She was beautiful, and carried herself with certain strong and independent air. When I got home, I turned on the computer and checked my email. Bella had left me a short message, but a troubling one.

_Edward,_

_I had to deal with so much today. I am not sure if I want to keep doing what I am doing. Sorry I haven't really talked to much the last couple of days, but I once sort this all out, I'll be good. I hope you are doing well._

_-Bella_

I had forgotten all about this Bella.

A/N: Once again, sorry about the grammar or any mistakes. It was either post this now, or it would be a few days before I got back to it. I usually try to encompass the title into the story somehow, but this time a bit harder. So, kudos to anyone who can figure out what the title has to do with the chapter. Remember Reviews = Love. Happy New Years, everyone!


End file.
